Intersections, Diversions
by After the Silence
Summary: 100 Themes, 100 moments in the lives of the Doctor and Rose. A writing exercise, with every possible variation on a pairing. Rating may change.
1. 001: Introduction

**Intersections, Diversions**

_A _Doctor Who _Fanfiction by __**After the Silence**_

**Pairing: **Doctor/Rose, all variations

**Summary:** 100 Themes, 100 moments in the lives of the Doctor and Rose. A writing exercise, with every possible variation on a pairing.

**Notes**: While I scribble away in my notebook at various pieces, I figure I should at least do _something_ to convince myself I can get something published! Therefore, I'll be presenting this seemingly never-ending piece of work, with short insights into the lives of my favorite couple!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. I do believe my cat would like to take up a claim, though...

* * *

#1/100: Introduction: _Where do we go from here?_

Where do we go from here?

The moment he first reaches out for her, touches her hand in the middle of a dim department store basement, they both begin to ask themselves the same question. Their emotions are twisted, confused, and the answers are not always clear. When their fingers touch, a buzzing euphoria takes over all. They lose themselves in each other, and it excites and moves and terrifies. And all the while, they know they can't promise forever _(what is forever?)_, but they will anyway, because… Well, because….

Where do we go from here?

Ah. Yes. That's the one.

"_Run."_ He says.

And they do


	2. 002: Love

**Notes: **Well, here we go with theme numéro dos! Thanks so much for the review, favorite, and follows this story has already received. I'm thinking it might actually get daily updates (it is a "writing exercise," I suppose), or at least until school starts up in September. Once again, thanks! Every bit of support is appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** ...Nope. Still not mine. I mean, the words are all mine, but the characters and situations and stuff are... Am I babbling again? I think I might be babbling again.

* * *

#2/100: Love: _The Moment_

The moment she realizes she loves him, she is staring down the barrel of his gun.

Standing in a basement in Utah, a few small rays of sunlight filtering down to rest on the concrete floor, she is convinced the danger is over. The Dalek has fallen quiet, and now her Doctor _(since when has he been hers?)_is coming to take her away from this place of nightmares. Or so she thinks. He stumbles into the room, points a gun at the creature behind her, and menaces. She should be terrified. She should want to run, to cry, to fall trembling to the ground… But she does none of these things.

Instead, she looks at him. Really looks at him, and sees.

He is so broken. She had an idea of it, before, when he told her about his destroyed home world, a wound so fresh he could not even speak its name; had an idea of it when he could save the world but lose her... But only now does she see the true extent of his pain, and it hurts. She wants to take him into her arms, to erase the pain or else bring it into herself.

Is this what love is? She wonders. She has found the answer long before she is able to truly form the thought.

* * *

The moment he realizes he loves her, she has just done something unforgivable.

Meddling with temporal affairs was once strictly forbidden, the universe prevented from collapsing into absolute chaos by the guiding hand of the Time Lords _(all gone now, of course, and whose fault is _that_?)_. Now, it's all up to him, and he has failed, miserably, all because of her big, beautiful eyes. He's never been able to deny her anything, he realizes, and never has it been more frighteningly obvious than in this moment. She has practically destroyed the universe, all for the sake of one tiny, insignificant human man. A few minutes before, he was furious. Now, though, it doesn't seem to matter.

He looks back at her face. Her hair is slightly frazzled, her eyes glistening with tears, and yet he can't recall seeing anything more beautiful in all his travels. She is ethereal, a shining example of innocence and purity for all the universe to see. In that moment, he can't think of a more honorable death.

He loves her, he thinks, marveling at the idea.

Later, in the TARDIS, he'll stop to consider the significance of this. He's never been more terrified.


End file.
